


You Look in My Eyes & I Just See The Sky

by EternallyEC



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Breast Worship, F/F, Humiliation, Kink, Light BDSM, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, kinky af, non-verbal safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: Sometimes, they don't even make it to the bedroom.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	You Look in My Eyes & I Just See The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeegaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegaze/gifts).



> This came almost entirely from a conversation involving Jade's, "I like it on the ground!" and **Tori Vega is a Kinky Top Who Drives a Subaru** by _gayerfurtherfaster (gayerfurtherfaster420)_ and _PrettyLittlePoutyMouth_. 
> 
> And I have to give a very special shout-out to **Correnteza** for beta'ing this for me and for also inspiring the use of the nonverbal safeword with his own _remarkable_ and very inspiring work. Thank you so much!
> 
> This story is for **vicueer**. Happy birthday my friend, and thank you for helping me to hone my smut-writing skills and always being so supportive and amazing, both with my writing and just as a general awesome friend. You are so appreciated and this one's for you!

Jade had never been more grateful for Tori's insistence on getting dumb carpet for their house. Her shirt had ridden up just enough for the friction to hurt a little, but she vastly preferred it to the pain she knew she'd be in if they'd gone with her suggestion of hardwood floors. And, with a little grunt and lifting up, she adjusted her shirt and voila. Problem solved. 

Which, of course, was exactly when Tori took advantage of her momentary distraction to take advantage of her newly exposed breasts, nimble fingers twisting and tugging at her sensitive nipples even as she bit down on her neck. Jade's hips jerked at the combined sensations, a whimper escaping her lips as Tori only bit down harder, a shudder wracking her body as she fought to keep her hands above her head. It was difficult to keep from wrapping them around Tori, nails itching to drag down her back, to mark her as  _ hers _ and no one else's. But she resisted the urge, knowing that the punishment for disobeying wouldn't be worth it, or at least  _ not yet _ . 

~

Almost as though sensing her disobedience, Tori's fingers pinched harder until she'd elicited a hiss from her lover. Pulling away from her neck, she moved down Jade's body and soothingly licked one nipple and then the next, fingers tracing the outline of her breasts and thrilling at the sight of her shirt and bra bunched up over them. 

Before Jade could get too comfortable, she took a nipple into her mouth and bit down, enjoying the groan that ripped from her mouth. She could never get enough of Jade's breasts, she thought as she worshipped them, using her hands and mouth in equal measure. 

And when she pulled away, she couldn't hide the grin that formed when Jade  _ whined  _ at the loss of contact. But she was still  _ Tori _ and, as much as she knew Jade loved their teasing games, she couldn't resist leaning down to kiss her softly, reassuringly. And, from the way Jade kissed her back greedily, the comfort was well-received. 

But as they kissed, Tori's tongue teasing her lips for mere seconds before they parted, her hands were busy pulling Jade's skirt up, fingers lightly skimming over her gorgeous legs and sensitive thighs as she draped it over her stomach. 

Pulling back from the kiss, she smirked at the look on Jade's face as she realized what she'd done, and she hummed her approval when she looked down to find that her girlfriend had done exactly as she'd asked. "You didn't wear panties today," she murmured, knowing how much Jade hated the word and how hot the humiliation of hearing it made her. "Did you like it? Knowing that anyone could see you like this?" 

She grinned as Jade's cheeks flushed scarlet, her lover never looking more beautiful. Her fingers had never stopped, still skimming up and down her leg, but now she let her nails join in, scraping them along sensitive skin just shy of the pressure she knew Jade needed. "Did you come for me like you promised too?" she asked, letting her voice drop to a near-whisper as she bore down, letting a fingernail dig in sharply. Her actions were rewarded with a yelp that turned into a moan halfway through, Jade trembling from the effort of not moving as she squirmed below her. 

"I--I did," she gasped, moaning when she was rewarded by a teasing touch that was  _ just shy  _ of her clit. "At my desk on my lunch break." 

"What did you do?" Tori questioned, licking her lips at the sight of her pretty, tormented lover already quivering and aching for her touch. 

"I touched myself and thought of you," Jade whispered, eyes squeezed tightly closed until long, elegant fingers wrapped around a pale throat. 

"Open your eyes," Tori said, voice firm but affectionate. Ice blue eyes shot open, meeting her gaze at the command. "Good girl," she nodded, squeezing just the tiniest bit before moving her hand back down to her hip. "I want you to look at me while you tell me what you did." 

"I pulled my skirt over my knees," Jade whimpered, fingers twitching above her head, though she kept her hands in place, much to Tori's satisfaction. "I thought about this," she added, voice dropping to a husky whisper, trembling from the sheer force of her desire. "I thought about you rewarding and praising me for serving you while I touched myself. My office chair was soaked," she added with a faint note of pride in her tone, smirking as she saw the heated look in Tori's eyes at her words. 

"That's my good girl," Tori smirked, lightly flicking Jade's clit. Her lover did well, responding only by a slight bucking of her hips but otherwise staying in place. "You did earn your reward, you were dripping when you walked through that door," she said thoughtfully. "We couldn't even make it into the bedroom because you responded so much." 

~

Jade hated to whine or to beg; anyone who knew her was well-aware of that fact. But the act of being goaded into it, forcing her into begging for Tori's touch was something that got the both of them off and they knew it, had negotiated it carefully months before. 

Somehow though, no matter how many times they played this game, it never had any less of an effect on Jade. She moaned when Tori pulled a towel out from under the couch, something they'd learned to do the first time they hadn't made it to the bedroom and had to work for hours cleaning the carpet. Lifting her hips on command, she whimpered at the feeling of the soft towel against the skin of her back that had been exposed when the action caused her shirt to ride up.

"Please," she whimpered when Tori's fingers brushed against her clit for a fraction of a second, far too light to give her what she needed. 

"Please what?" Tori taunted, her eyes dark with desire and her fingers slowly tracing up and down her leg again. 

"Please fuck me, make me scream your name," Jade pleaded, far too desperate to give a damn about her pride now. 

And then Tori's fingers were inside of her and she blacked out for a second from how goddamn  _ amazing _ it felt. 

~ 

Hearing Jade beg for her touch was something that she was never going to be tired of, Tori thought as she fucked her, two long fingers curling in and out of her at a steady pace. Jade was whimpering and moaning unintelligibly, hips lifting into her thrusts, but Tori didn't have the heart to punish her, not after she'd obeyed her so well today. 

As a matter of fact... Feeling benevolent, she scooted down until she was lying between Jade's legs, adjusting her fingers as required as she continued to fuck her. Whether Jade was just so out of it that she didn't notice the changes or it hadn't registered what she was about to do, she didn't know, but Jade's entire body shuddered when Tori's lips wrapped around her clit, sucking lightly and nipping with her teeth. 

And just like that, Jade was falling apart, hands flying down to grab onto her shoulders as nails dug into tan skin, drawing blood and making Tori herself tremble with desire. She slowed her movements as Jade calmed, kissing her inner thigh and removing her fingers when her lover whined and tried to twist away, fingers tapping her shoulder three times. It was a nonverbal safeword they'd come up with for both of them, Jade often finding herself too overwhelmed to speak during their play. 

Tori immediately withdrew, cleaning her fingers on the towel before moving up to take Jade into her arms, lying down with her and murmuring soothing words in her ear. 

~

Jade was quiet, her breathing slowing as the pads of Tori's fingers gently stroked her arm, the sound of her voice in her ear and the sensation of her touch grounding her in the aftermath of an orgasm that had been even more intense than usual. The warmth of being surrounded by her girlfriend helped her to return to reality, and she finally was able to blink her eyes open and give her a sleepy smile. 

"There's my girl," Tori said softly, giving her a smile that made her feel so warm inside that she almost wanted to cry. "How are you feeling?" 

"Green," Jade answered with a cheeky smile, fingers dancing underneath her shirt to cup a bare breast. Her eyebrow slowly raised as she looked at Tori, fingers tightening around the soft flesh. 

"Surprise," Tori smirked, putting a hand on her arm to still her movement. "But are you sure you're okay?" she asked, and Jade forced herself to pause and really think about the question, knowing that she owed it to the both of them to give it the gravity it deserved. 

"I'm as green as I've ever been," she answered confidently, and Tori's hand dropped as a smile crept across her face. 

"Then show me what you got," she challenged, pulling Jade into a kiss. 

Jade returned the kiss, kneading a soft breast as she slipped her other hand underneath Tori's shirt and worked it up, letting it rest just above her breasts. Breaking the kiss, she leaned down to plant open-mouthed kisses on the soft skin, covering every inch before she took a dark nipple into her mouth. 

Tori arched into her mouth, a moan slipping from her when Jade lightly tugged at the sensitive nub with her teeth. A hand twisted into raven hair and the older woman smirked, redoubling her efforts as she licked, nipped, and teased one nipple while tugging and pinching and tweaking the other. 

The secret that not many people knew about them was that, as captivated and utterly weak for Jade's breasts as Tori was, Jade was nearly as much so for her lover's gorgeous breasts. She adored having the chance to worship them and it was especially fun because... 

"Oh god, Jade," Tori gasped, tugging at Jade's hair as she hissed, the pain mingling with the pleasure she always took from this, and then Tori's hips surged forward and Jade couldn't help but smirk around her breast when she realized that her lover was coming. 

Slowing, she gentled her attention to her breasts as Tori rode out her orgasm, pulling away after she'd stilled. She knew her lover was often far too sensitive for further nipple play once she'd come from it, and so she moved back up to kiss her softly. 

~

Tori returned the soft kiss, heart slowing back to normal and relishing in the warmth and affection radiating through the kiss. She felt boneless and amazing, but desire still burned in the pit of her belly and she broke the kiss when she felt ready, kissing the tip of Jade's nose before guiding one hand between her legs. 

An eyebrow raised slowly, a smirk forming on her girlfriend's face as Tori guided her hand. She began rubbing her through her jeans, slowly but deliberately, using just enough pressure to make her feel good but not enough to get anywhere. And there was a teasing look in those blue-green eyes she loved so much that told her it was absolutely deliberate. 

"Jade," she whined, drawing out her name as she bucked into the touch, seeking friction she knew Jade didn't want to give her yet. "Please." 

She heard more than saw Jade swallow, a pink tongue darting out to lick soft lips. "Since you asked so nicely..." she said contemplatively, popping the button holding her jeans together and sliding her zipper down excruciatingly slowly.

Tori eagerly lifted her hips when Jade started to slide her pants and panties down, a soft whine escaping her when she left them bunched around her ankles. 

She didn't have much time to contemplate what that meant because then, Jade was pushing her knees apart as far as they would go with the restriction of her pants around her ankles. But that was the point, and Tori groaned at the intensity when Jade pushed two fingers inside of her, letting her thumb  _ just _ glance over her clit. 

"Oh, fuck," she cried out when Jade pulled the fingers out and pushed them back again, making sure that her thumb just glanced over where she needed it the most with every thrust. She angled her fingers, pausing every few strokes to pay attention to the spot that made Tori squirm, made even easier to find by her tightened legs. 

Soon, Tori was a squirming mess beneath her, nails scratching down porcelain flesh as she pushed into Jade's thrusts, desperate to come but needing more. 

As if sensing her desperation, Jade leaned in, her mouth just beside her ear, and she whispered, "Let go for me." 

The sound of the words mixed with Jades thrusts intensifying, her thumb caressing Tori's swollen nub with  _ just _ the right amount of intensity, and suddenly Tori was climbing higher and higher, clinging to Jade as her hips bucked and her body shook and she was moaning Jade's name over and over again... 

~ 

When it was all over, Jade took her spent, boneless girl in her arms and pulled her close, drawing aimless patterns on the smooth skin of her back with nimble fingers as she hummed a lullaby in her ear. Tori was smiling, her eyes closed as she recovered, but she started to sing softly a moment, making Jade smile and kiss her cheek. 

It was a song that they both knew intimately well; Tori had written it after all, and then she'd done some rearranging to turn it into an anniversary gift for Jade a year or so earlier. And as their voices blended perfectly together, her eyes fluttered open to meet Jade's, and the love that she saw within those carmel eyes was enough to take her breath away. 

_ "And you need to know that you're the reason why." _

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from _Ride_ by **Somo**. Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
